This invention relates to microfiche viewers, and more particularly to a microfiche viewer designed to have a narrow front profile and a rotatable base attached to the bottom portion of the viewer.
Microfiche film is a known form of graphic data presentation wherein a number of images are photographically reproduced on a single piece of film or microfiche. Such cards are generally rectangular in configuration and approximately four inches by six inches. The number of images placed on a single piece of microfiche depends upon the reduction ratio of the images when they are filmed. Generally, the images are placed in an orthogonal array on the film in such a manner that when the film is placed in the microfiche viewer, the longer side of the card is parallel to the front of the viewer. Thus, when the documents are filmed they are filmed in such a manner that the information on the document will be projected in a readable position on the viewing screen when the fiche is placed in the viewer in this mode. This orthogonal configuration generally results in many more columns across the fiche than rows along the side of the fiche resulting in a wider microfiche carrier to hold the microfiche. This is a problem when the microfiche viewer must be placed in a narrow space or when desk top area is at a premium. If a narrower viewer was used, additional work space would be available for the user of the equipment.
The microfiche is manipulated by placing it between a pair of glass flats which are moveable in the X and Y directions. The microfiche is placed in the projection path of the lamp and lens arrangement whereby an individual image is projected on the screen.
With the increased usage of microfilm viewers, especially in office environments, it is often desirable to have one viewer which can be rotated on its base for use by two or more operators. Thus, when one operator has finished using the device, the adjacent operator can then rotate the unit so that the screen is perpendicular to the second user for maximum readability of the projected image.
In the past, turntables have been made available upon which the microfilm viewer could be placed, but these turntables were designed to accept numerous varieties of equipment and not designed for one specific viewer. This resulted in a large desk top area beng consumed by the turntable.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a microfiche viewer designed to accept rectangular microfiche with the shorter sides parallel to the front of the viewer, whereby a narrower microfiche viewer can be made.
Another object is to provide a microfiche viewer having a rotatable base attached to the bottom of the viewer which will restrict the angular rotation of the microfiche viewer to a predetermined angle. It is also an object to have the rotatable base not take any more additional desk top area than the viewer itself would occupy.
These and other objects of the invention are accomplished by providing a microfiche viewer that employs a fiche carrier designed to accept rectangular microfiche having the shorter side parallel to the user. A rotatable base is further added to the bottom of the viewer with detents in the base portion whereby the angular rotation of the microfiche viewer is restricted.